Be My Valentine
by bunnypopcorn
Summary: Sasuke keeps objecting the fact that he likes Sakura, but Naruto won't believe it. It's 3 days until Valentine's Day and Naruto bets that Sasuke will confess to her before those 3 days are up. SasuSaku. Discontinued, I'm so sorry!
1. Crazy Valentine

Be My Valentine

Note: Setting is in a school, everyone's 15.

Chapter One-Crazy Valentine

Sasuke watched Sakura from a distance, she was on a bench alone, her was playfully tugged by the wind. Sasuke walked up to her, "Sakura" Sasuke said, "What is it, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, looking at him with her jade eyes, "Sakura, I...love..."...

"MR.UCHIHA!!!", Sasuke, opened his eyes to find that he had fallen asleep on his desk in the middle of math class, and Ms.Kurenai Yuuhi was not happy about it. "Huh?" Sasuke asked, drowsily, still half-asleep. He noticed everyone was giggling lightly, especially Sakura, who sat right beside him.

"Don't 'huh' me, Mr.Uchiha!!! Don't fall asleep in my class AGAIN!!! Or you'll find your way to the principal's office!!" Ms.Yuuhi was fuming now, her face was cherry red, and Sasuke stared at her and there was a long pause between the two.

Sasuke looked confused and still half-asleep, "Huh?". "GAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MR.UCHIHA!!!!!!!!!! PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE, NOW!!!!!!!!!!!", Ms.Yuuhi screamed at the top of her lungs, ever set a TV's volume to the very top?? Well, this was WAY louder.

"Ms.Tsunade wouldn't approve of me just barging into her office like that" Sasuke said, matter-of-factly, "JUST GET OUT OF MY CLASS!!!!!!!!!!", Sasuke plugged his ears with his fingers, she was right in front of him and her voice could drown out the siren of an ambulance.

"Alright, fine" Sasuke calmly got up and got out, Ms.Yuuhi's face was still a deep shade of red. Very laughable.

Sasuke leaned against the wall of the classroom, bored. Then he spotted from the corner of his eye a hint of yellow. He turned his head and saw Naruto, at the other end of the hall. "Got kicked out of your class, too, huh?" Sasuke asked, "Yup" Naruto replied.

There was a pause, then Naruto asked "What were you dreaming about?", Sasuke immediatly thought 'How the heck does he know that I fell asleep in class? But...I won't worry about that right now', "None of your business" Sasuke said.

Naruto smirked, "Dreaming about Sakura-chan?", Sasuke gulped, "N-no..", "Yeah!! I can hear it in your voice!! You WERE dreaming about her, weren't you?" Naruto said and smiled. Sasuke mumbled a reply and Naruto asked, "WHAAATTT???", Sasuke mumbled his reply a little louder this time, "I still can't hear you!!!", "I SAID 'YES'!!! I WAS DREAMING ABOUT SAKURA!!!".

"Hehe, I knew it was true, y'know, I have Hinata-chan now, so I don't have a crush on her anymore, you can have her" Naruto said, "Just 'cause I was dreaming about her doesn't mean I like her" Sasuke said, "YEAH IT DOES!!! I dream about Hinata EVERY NIGHT!!!", "Huh, yeah, but don't you dream about ramen even more?" Sasuke asked, Naruto glared at Sasuke.

Then the bell rang and class was dismissed, Sasuke walked with Naruto to the cafeteria. "Y'know...Valentine's Day is...only 3 days away...and remember that Lee still likes Sakura" Naruto said, "I'm not getting her a valentine" Sasuke said, Naruto made a confused face, "What, then you'll get one for me?? YOU ARE GONNA GET SAKURA A VALENTINE!!! AND THAT'S FINAL!!!" Naruto shouted, Sasuke flinched, "For a minute you reminded me of Ms.Yuuhi...".

"Why are you so desperate to make me get a valentine for Sakura???" Sasuke asked, "She needs a valentine from SOMEBODY!!! And it just can't be Lee" Naruto explained, Sasuke sighed, "Fine...but I won't like it", "THAT'S THE SPIRIT!!! I'll help you make the BEST VALENTINE EVER!!!" Naruto yelled, smiling.

Later at Sasuke's house...

Sasuke unlocked the door and went in, he dropped his backpack on a table and sat at the table, prepared to do his homework.

The doorbell rang, "What?? Who could be at the door at this hour???" he asked, he opened the door, it was Naruto, "HI!!".

BANG!!!

Sasuke slammed the door in Naruto's face, "Aww, come ON!!! You're such a teme, Sasuke!!! You agreed that I'd help you make the valentine!!" Naruto shouted outside on the veranda(sp?). Sasuke opened the door, "Okay fine, you can come in, only because you're disturbing the peace outside", "Alright, Sasuke!!! It's VALEN-TIME!!!" Naruto yelled.

"But...my homework..." Sasuke said, "Who cares about homework!? Homework's useless...you'll need to spend your time doing something more useful like...making Sakura's valentine!!!" Naruto shouted, "You idiot...I fell asleep in class today...if I don't do my homework, I'll go deaf all thanks to Ms.Yuuhi tomorrow!!".

"But Sasuke...just imagine how sad Sakura's gonna be when she finds out that Lee was the only one that sent her a valentine!!", "Want me to go deaf?", "...Yes".

Sasuke stared at Naruto for a moment, "Fine, let's get to work...", "YES!!! I knew you had it in you!!!" Naruto yelled.

Naruto took his backpack and dumped a truckload of valentine-making materials and utensils onto Sasuke's table.

"Let's make it pink" Naruto said, "Ok", "With lotsa red hearts!!", "Alright", "With glitter!!!", "'Kay", "And a Uchiha symbol made of construction paper!!","WHAT!?" this time it was Sasuke's turn to yell, "What?? People get girlfriends to marry them later on, y'know!!" Naruto shouted.

"N-no way!! No Uchiha symbols!!" Sasuke said, "But PLEEEEASE??? I put a Uzumaki symbol on the valentine I'm giving Hinata", "No way, we're not getting married".

There was a silence and Naruto smiled, "I can just picture Lee's clan symbol on the valentine he's getting her..." he said, Sasuke's eye twitched "Gimme the construction paper!!" he shouted, grabbing the construction paper.

Later...

"There!" Naruto said, Sasuke looked at the valentine, "It's crazy" he said. Naruto had suggested a pop-up valentine card, it had a pop-up the size of a car, which was the huge drawing that Naruto had talently drawn of Sasuke and Sakura kissing.

The cover of the card was literally mounted with glitter and hearts, the back of the card was overloaded with red and pink paper hearts. "hey, Sasuke, look inside the card" Naruto said, Sasuke opened the card, dodging the huge car-sized pop-up and looked in the corner, his eyes turned to the size of dishes.

There in the corner was a teeny-tiny construction paper Uchiha symbol. Sasuke frantically tried to scratch it off, but it stayed. Sasuke glared at Naruto with 5 veins popping on his head, "YOU DID THIS" he said in a deep, scary voice.

"Uh oh" Naruto said and jumped out the window, "YEAH, YOU'D BETTER RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sasuke yelled. 


	2. You're Invited

Be My Valentine

Chapter Two-You're Invited

The next day, in Sasuke's morning math class, Ms.Yuuhi was counting the number of math books handed into her, then she suddenly yelled, "I HAVE ONLY 29 BOOKS!!! WHO STILL HAS THEIR BOOK???!!!", Sasuke thought 'If I wasn't half-asleep, I'd be wetting my pants right now'.

Sasuke raised his hand and Ms.Yuuhi's face turned into the deep, cherry colour she was famous for. "MR.UCHIHA!!!! OUT OF MY CLASS, NOW!!!!!!".

And of course, Sasuke left the class again. In the hallway he met up with Naruto AGAIN. "Forgot to do your homework?" Naruto asked, 'How does he know?? Oh wait, he was at my house yesterday...' Sasuke thought, "Yeah".

"Too bad, Ms.Yuuhi's gonna have to lose her voice one day because of you" Naruto said, "Trust me. If that EVER happens, I'm telling Sakura I like her" Sasuke said, Naruto smiled, "So you like her?", "A little".

Naruto's smile grew so much he looked like the chesire cat from Alice in Wonderland, "So you DO like her!!! You admit it!!", "Alright...yes, I admit I like her A LITTLE, not a lot" Sasuke said, "You like her A LOT, don't you??" Naruto asked, "No", "YEAH!!!".

There was a long silence with Naruto smiling at Sasuke awkwardly and Sasuke glaring at Naruto, "Whaddya want from me??? What do I give you to shut up???" Sasuke asked, "Well...there is ONE thing" Naruto said, his smile growing even bigger, if possible.

Lunchtime...

"I don't have enough money for 50 bowls!!! You kidding me???!!!" Sasuke yelled, "I won't shut up then" Naruto said, "It's not worth it" Sasuke said, "Hey, everybody!! Sasuke likes-" Sasuke slapped his hand over Naruto's mouth, and whispered, "Alright, 50 bowls, no more".

10 minutes later...

On Naruto's tray was 50 bowls of ramen, he had practiccally emptied the cafeteria of ramen. "You sure you can eat 50 bowls??" Sasuke asked, "Duh, I usually eat 80 bowls...but today I'm trying not to look like Chouji" Naruto said, nodding over at a fat kid sitting at the un-popular table.

"Ever wonder why he wears a pair of panties over his head???" Sasuke asked, "I once ehard they were Ino's and he stole them from her" Naruto whispered.

(Okay, now, this next part's gonna be funny) Sasuke was looking at Naruto, who was opening his first bowl of ramen, then Sasuke blinked and when he opened his eyes, Naruto had just finished his 50th bowl.

"WOAH" Sasuke said, staring at him, "Hmmm??" Naruto asked, "You just need a pair of Ino's panties over your head and BANG!!! You're Chouji" Sasuke said, "Shut up, you haven't even said 'itadekimasu', yet" Naruto said.

Sasuke opened his obento and said "Itadekimasu".

Later...

Sasuke was getting some history books from his locker, and while he was spinning the combination in, he overheard Ino say, "Omigosh, have you heard?? Tomorrow's Sakura's birthday!!", Sasuke stopped spinning his combination and froze, concentrating on what they said.

"We're throwing her a surprise party at her house, isn't it gonna be fun???" Tenten said, squealing along with Ino. Sasuke hurriedly got his books and ran into the classroom.

After School...

Naruto met up with Sasuke outside, "So are you going to Sakura's birthday party?" he asked, Sasuke made a funny face and looked at Naruto, "Okay, your mind-reading abaility really creeps me out" he said, "It comes naturally to me around my best friends" Naruto said.

Then Naruto asked again, "So are you going to Sakura's birthday party?", "Should I?", "DUH!!! Everyone's going!! Unless you didn't notice!!!", "No, I didn't notice", Naruto sighed and took out a blank piece of paper from his backpack and a pencil (Yay!! Naruto's gonna draw again!!).

He wrote down the names, "Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Temari, Kiba, Gaara, Neji" and drew a circle around them and wrote down "POPULAR" above the circle, then he wrote down "Me, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Hinata(-chan), Shino" and drew a circle around them and wrote down "NORMAL" above the circle, then he wrote down "Chouji, Lee, Kankuro" and drew a circle around them and wrote "UNPOPULAR" above the circle.

"Okay, so the popular people get to go if they WANT to, the unpopular people CAN'T go because they're too unpopular, we normal people HAVE to go if we want to or not because we're basically controlled by the popular people" Naruto said, Sasuke was examining the chart carefully, "So...I HAVE TO GO" Sasuke said, "Yup! Me too" Naruto said.

"Fine...not like I'll die or anything..." Sasuke said.

-

Hehehehe, the next chapter's already planned and out and is gonna be taken from a small Card Captors doujinshi I read. Wanna know something funny? In Card Captors, the main charcters are actually called, "Sakura" and "Lee".XD

But I think that "Lee" is spelt like "Li" or something. And Li's actually really cute looking, and he's sorta emo, too, which made me sorta think about Sasuke, not Lee, though.XD

No FAQ 'cause I feel like it (I think that's about 5 or 6 in a row without FAQs).

Ja Ne!  
Ku 


	3. Accidental Kiss

Be My Valentine

Chapter Three-Accidental Kiss

Note:Sorry about Sakura's birthday being RIGHT BEFORE Valentine's Day, I just had to change her original birthday to fit the fanfic.

On the day of Sakura's birthday, ANYONE could sense that there was SOMETHING going on with the girls all squealing like anything. Sasuke had actually done ALL his homework for once, and he was relieved that he wouldn't be yelled in the face and kicked out of the room again.

During math class (Yeah, I dunno why it's always math for me, I hate math), Naruto passed Sasuke a note. Sasuke read it 'What're you getting Sakura for her birthday?', Sasuke scribbled down a response and passed it to Naruto, 'Nothing'.

Naruto glared at Sasuke, wrote down a response and passed it to Sasuke, 'What!? Nothing!? The girls are NEVER gonna forgive you for that...no matter how lady-magnet you are', Sasuke wrote down a response and passed it to Naruto, 'Fine, I'll get her something after school', Naruto wrote down a reply and passed it to Sasuke, 'It's only 30 minutes after school until Sakura's party'.

Then Ms.Yuuhi grabbed the paper from Sasuke and started reading, Sasuke actually looked worried for a moment, the only words in his head were 'Oh no...', he turned his head and saw Sakura, 'The girls are gonna kill me for ruining her surprise!!!'.

As Ms.Yuuhi finished reading, she scrunched up the paper and glared at Sasuke, her face was amazingly red again, she took a huge breath to start screaming in Sasuke's face. Sasuke thought, 'Oh no...no, this is bad...she'll yell something about Sakura's surprise party and I'll DIE!!!'.

Ms.Yuuhi was about to yell but then Sasuke just said something without thinking, "I didn't do my homework", then he realized what he said and he looked down at his book, with his homework in it. It was all done, he could just hand it in, and he'd get out of this, but how could he risk some homework for Sakura's once-in-a-year birthday???

"YOU WHAT!!!???" Ms.Yuuhi screamed, "I said I didn't do my homework" Sasuke repeated, "WELL SINCE YOU'RE SO PROUD OF THAT YOU SHOULD BE EVEN MORE PROUD TO GET OUT OF MY CLASSROOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ms.Yuuhi shouted.

Sasuke got up and disappeared out the door, when he got out he listened to Ms.Yuuhi, to his relief Mrs.Yuuhi started ranting about math again, or else Sasuke would have to make another outburst.

Sasuke was the student with the most F's in the whole school (next to Naruto), 'cause he almost never did his homework, got yelled at by the teachers everyday, skipped school and picked fights all the time. It wasn't 'cause he wasn't smart, he was a genius. He was capable of getting straight A's, but he didn't want to.

Since Naruto had told him to get Sakura present, he decided to skip school and get her a present.

At the mall...

"What would Sakura want?" he asked himself, looking in the "Accessories" department. He found a sakura flower hair clip (My gosh, was that in one of my other SasuSaku fanfics???) and put it on the check-out counter. The cashier was a short guy, he looked sorta like a guy that spent his days smoking pot.

"Shouldn't you be in school, kid?" he asked, checking the price tag, 'I know what's gonna happen, I'll tell him the truth, he'll call the school and force me back to that dump' Sasuke thought, "No, today's a special holiday" Sasuke lied. "Huh? I don't know of any holiday today" the cashier said.

Sasuke paid for the hair clip and smiled, "It's Sakura Day", he said. The cashier suddenly asked, "Is that the day where you get your wife something??", "Uh...yeah??", "Oh, snap!!!" and the cashier just ran off.

Since the cashier was gone, Sasuke grabbed some free wrapping paper and walked away.

After School...

Sasuke went back to the school to meet up with Naruto, "Hey, you bought her something, didn't you?" Naruto asked, "Yeah...", "That's good, what're you wearing for the party?" Naruto asked, "What??? I have to dress all fancy, too???" Sasuke asked, "Yeah, duh, or else the girls are gonna kill you!!", "There are WAY too many things those vicious girls will kill me for".

At Sasuke's house...

Naruto ragged Sasuke up to his room and into his walk-in closet. "Alright, do you have anything fancy?" Naruto asked, "No" Sasuke replied. "Hm...I fear I might have to do this..." Naruto said and pulled out a set of clothes from his backpack. "What the heck??? A police uniform???" Sasuke was freaked out, "Yeah! Strip in front of the girls, and you get some money, too" Naruto said, "I AM NOT STRIPPING AT HER PARTY!!!!" Sasuke shouted.

"Fine, then I'll get all the money" Naruto said, "Can't I just wear the school uniform???" Sasuke asked, "Well...that's not a bad idea, but you gotta wear some kinda...different pants" Naruto said.

"No way, the uniform only" Sasuke said, Naruto glared at him, "Y'know...your rep is gonna drop from normal to unpopular", "No it isn't".

At the PARTAY!!! (Just so you know...Sasuke and Naruto were kinda late for the party so they missed the whole 'surprise' thing)

"Omigosh, Sasuke-kun! I never knew you'd come!" Sakura said, (Isn't it funny? In this whole fanfic, Sakura and Sasuke haven't talked to each other yet!)"Yeah, well, I did" Sasuke said.

Sasuke blushed, "Here", he thrust out the present, "Oh, wow! You got me a present!" Sakura squealed, ripping the wrapping paper away. Then her eyes sparkled, "OH MY GOSH!!! IT'S SO PRETTY!!! THANKS, SASUKE-KUN!!!" she screamed, hugging the life out of him.

"PEOPLE, TIME FOR THE CAKE!!!" Ino screamed. Sasuke stood next to Sakura who was in front of the cake. "Make a wish, Sakura!!!" Ino squealed, Sakura made her wish and then blew out the candles. Then some random guy behind Sauske suddenly moved forward and Sasuke (accidently) kissed Sakura on the cheek.

"AAAAAWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!" was heard from everyone (As in "aww, that's so cute" not disappointed "aww"). "Wow, Sakura, was that what you wished for??" Ino asked, "Uh, actually I wished for a new computer but this is even better!" Sakura said.

Sasuke blushed.

-

Haha, only the accidental kiss was from the Card Captors doujinshi, the original doujinshi was this:

Madison: Make a wish, Sakura!  
(Wish)  
Some random guy (I think it was Julian?): Excuse me Li: (kisses Sakura on the cheek)  
Madison: Wow, Sakura was that what you wished for?  
Sakura: Actually, I wished for a new pair of rollerblades but this is even better!

Something like that...XD I haven't watched Card Captors since Teletoon took it off (Why, Teletoon, WHY???) and I was about 7 or 8 years old that time.XD

The accidental kiss REALLY reminds me of the one Sasuke and Naruto had in episode 3, ne? X3

Sorry about the short chapter...and no FAQ.

Owari,  
Ku 


	4. Valentine Vacation

Be My Valentine

Note:Sorry if I didn't emphasize it too much on the last chapter, but Sasuke got Sakura cherry blossom hair clip, for those of you who don't know.

Chapter Four-Valentine Vacation

After the party, Naruto somehow persuaded Sasuke to stay and keep Sakura company.

"Sasuke, go talk with Sakura!" Naruto whispered to Sasuke, he glared at him but he walked over to Sakura. "Hey Sakura" Sasuke managed to choke out, "Hm? What is it, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, turning around. Sasuke didn't say anything for a moment, and just stared at Sakura.

Sakura stared back, hoping to get some words out of that mouth. 'What the heck!? What do I say??? Be my valentine or happy valentines day???' Sasuke thought nervously, he could sense Naruto behind him dying of suspense.

"W-will you be my..." he stuttered out, he sounded like Hinata!!! He gulped, "Will..you..be..my..." he could hear his own heart beating, he just hoped that Sakura couldn't hear it, too. Sasuke could sense Naruto on his knees now, pleading that he he could just say those 5 words and get it over with.

"Will you be my...va-va..." Sasuke sounded like he was choking, if he didn't get this right Naruto would definitely throw a math textbook at him the next day, he was sure of it. "Will you..." Sasuke felt Naruto poke sharply into his back "WILL YOU GO ON A VACATION WITH ME!!??" he shouted.

He saw Naruto faint behind him and Sakura made a confused face "A vacation?? With you??" she asked, Sasuke just realized what he had just said, but it was too late, the words were outta his mouth and not going back in. "Y-yes..." Sasuke choked again, "Like...a date?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke jumped slightly at the word, "date", he immediately pulled the out-cold Naruto off the ground and said, "This idiot's coming, too". Naruto woke up in Sasuke's grasp, still half-asleep he asked drowsily, "I aaaammmm????".

"Yes. You. Are" Sasuke said through his teeth, "Then where? And when?" Sakura asked, "Hmm...since summer's just started (I know it's weird, summer right before Valentine's Day...) let's go to a hotel, me and the dobe will pick you up at your house" Sasuke said, "For the rest of the summer??? But Valentine's Day is tomorrow and-", "Alright, bye!!" Sasuke yelled a little more enthusiastically than usual and ran out the door with a half-asleep Naruto in his hand.

Sasuke ran non-stop all the way to his house, jammed the key into the lock and threw the door open and just as fast threw the door close, locked the door and leaned against the door, breathing heavily as if he was just chased by a pack of Akamaru's.

"How do you like her, now?" Naruto asked, awake from his half-asleep mode, "..." Sasuke didn't reply, "Tell the truth...or else I'll...get Lee to-", "OKAY!!! I'll tell you the truth!!", "Yay!!".

Sasuke stared at the cheery blonde, "I. LOVE. HER. Happy now???", Naruto smiled the toothiest smile he could ever have shown. Ever. "Sasuke-teme, you have NO IDEA how happy I am" he said.

The next day...

Sasuke and Naruto walked to Sakura's house. Naruto rang the doorbell (more like punched) and Sakura came to the door, "Hi!" she said, "Let's go to the airport, Sakura-chan!!" Naruto yelled and lead the way, with Sasuke and Sakura trailing closely behind him.

After an hour of walking...

Naruto hadn't one bit slowed since they had left, and they had walked all the way to Suna because Konoha didn't have an airport, Sasuke and Sakura were tired to death and their legs wouldn't carry them any farther.

After all the booking and luggage carrying and boring junk...

On the plane, Sakura sat by the window and then Sasuke and then Naruto. As the plane took off Sakura found interest in the clouds, while Sasuke fell asleep and Naruto kept ordering coke.

Once off...

They all got off the plane and once off Naruto yelled, "WOW!!!", the hotel was called Four Seasons Hotel (Darharhar, same hotel in my other fanficcy). They went into the lobby and there was a bunch of mics and cameras and stuff a television crew would use.

The owner of the hotel, Mr.Ichi Ban, asked "Hello, how might I be of service for you three?", "We're here to book a room for the hotel and...another thing...what's that stage crew doing in your lobby??" Sakura asked, "We're conducting a new television show about boys and girls going against each other, since you 3 were the first to ask we'd love to use you 3 but we need 4 more girls and 3 more boys to make it an even number" Mr.Ichi Ban said.

"Then consider it done!!" Sakura beamed and called Ino, Tenten, Temari, Hinata, Neji, Lee and Chouji all in one conference. "Hey guys, we need you to come to Four Seasons Hotel RIGHT NOW", Sakura said and after hearing seven "Okay"'s, she hung up and smiled.

Later...

The 7 came in a group through the door, "What did you need?" Ino asked, "Television show" Sakura said, smiling.

Mr. Ichi Ban said "This show's about boys and girls going against each other in different activites, we'd like for you 10 to go in the first episode, alright?". Then after hearing a bunch of excited squeals (from the girls) he said "But you have to dress good first".

Later...

Everyone came out of their rooms (They were already booked, ha) dressed nicely and Mr.Ichi Ban said "We need a leader for the boys and a leader for the girls". After some deciding it was decided that Sasuke was the boy's leader and Sakura was the girl's leader.

"Tomorrow will be when you 10 get aired, we'd like for you to all go into your rooms and tonight the boy's leader and the girl's leader will review the rules of the game by the pool" Mr.Ichi Ban said.

Then Mr.Ichi Ban took out a suitcase and opened it, inside were 10 cellphones, "These cellphones are for you to keep, you can use them during the show" he said, "OMIGOSH!!! WOW!!!" Ino, always hyper, screamed.

That night...

(Naruto and Sasuke share a room) "Sasuke, tell Sakura that you love her!!!" he said, "I can't!!", "Why not? She likes you back! You know that!!" Naruto said, "Yeah, when we were kids!! How can I be sure that she likes me, now..?" Sasuke said, "Just tell her you love her!!", "I can't! What if she doesn't like me anymore?? Then she'll reject me and our friendship'll be toasted" Sasuke said (Haha, "toasted" I love that phrase).

"When you go review the rules with her, you're really going to have to tell her" Naruto said, "Oh my GOSH!!!! I forgot about that!!" Sasuke yelled and ran out the door.

While running to the pool he bumped into one of the hotel's room service people, he looked like a rich person born in a bratty family, "Uh sorry about bumping into you" Sasuke said, then he got a text message from Naruto, who was in a balcony right above him, Naruto had written down "Tell Sakura you love her", Sasuke wrote down "I told you! If I tell Sakura that I love her than it'll ruin our friendship!".

Then Sasuke noticed the room service guy staring at him, "Uh..text message from my friend...heh.." he said, "How interesting. I shall go type that on my blog." he said with 0 emotion and walked away. Sasuke ran to the pool.

With Ino and Tenten...

Ino was making an experiment in her room, "Whatcha doing?" Tenten asked, "Making an energy drink" Ino said, "But the bar has like...a million energy drinks" Tenten said, "But they have lots of sugar and stuff so I'm making mine all natural! I call it 'Frazz'" Ino said, holding up the finished product.

"But it's too strong, I have to find a way to make it lighter" Ino said, "Well, I'm going to the hot tub, wanna come?" Tenten asked, "Sure!" Ino said.

5 minutes later...

Lee came into Tenten and Ino's room, "Tenten-san? Ino-san??" he called, then he spotted the bottle of Frazz, "Hm..Frazz??" he took off the cap and drank its contents. Then he suddenly became really hyper and ran out the door.

The next morning...

Naruto was watching cartoons next to his bed and Sasuke woke up, "Hey...why're you watching cartoons so early in the morning??" he asked, "'Cause I wanna...hey, did you tell Sakura that you loved her yesterday?" Naruto asked, "No, didn't you get my text message?" Sasuke asked, "What text message?" Naruto asked, Sasuke took his cellphone from the sidetable and showed the history to Naruto "See? I sent this text message to you 'If I tell Sakura that I love her it'll ruin our friendship'", "Give me that" Naruto said, grabbing the cellphone.

Naruto examined the text message for a moment, then he said "Uh..Sasuke?? Y-you didn't send that to me", "Oh, then who'd I send it to?" Sauske asked, "S-S-Sakura", "WHAT!!!??? OH MY GOSH!!! OH MY GOSH, NARUTO!!! OH MY GOSH!!!" Sasuke shouted, "Shut up, shut up!!!" Naruto said stuffing a pillow in Sasuke's face.

Starting after they get into the hotel, it's not my story 'cause I'm taking that part off of TV, a cookie to the person that can tell me which show it's from! Hint: It's got "101" in the title.

No FAQ 'cause I feel like it.

Ciao for Now,

Ku


	5. Games of Destiny

Be My Valentine

Note:Lol, almost everyone that reviewed chapter 4 got the right answer!! The answer is: Zoey 101!! Teehee, I never knew that it was such a popular show!! Anyways, thanks for participating in that mini pop quiz! X3

Chapter Five-Games of Destiny

(Just something I thought I'd put in..."scavenger" has the word "avenger" in it, bwahaha!!!XD)

Sakura, Ino and Hinata were eating breakfast, "I wonder why blueberries are called blueberries" Ino asked, "What do you mean?" Hinata asked, "They're purple, not blue" Ino said, smiling, and they all laughed. Nobody noticed Sasuke sneak into their room and reach for Sakura's cellphone in her pocket.

"GUYS!!! I can't find Lee!" Tenten rushed in and yelled, "He's not in his room?" Sakura asked, "No, I checked" Tenten said. Then Ino spotted the empty Frazz bottle, and she gasped, "What if he drank my Frazz?". Then the 3 girls got up to go look for him, just as Sasuke was about to get the cellphone.

The 4 girls ran everywhere, calling out Lee's name now and then. Then Sakura looked into the exercise room, and there was Lee running on a treadmill going 500 miles per hour and had already gone 1000 miles. "Lee, what're you doing!?" Sakura screamed, "I'm running a million miles!!! It's like running in a gym except it never stops!!!" Lee shouted, Ino came in.

"What is in your Frazz???" Sakura asked Ino, "Don't worry, it's all natural" Ino said, "THAT'S not natural!!" Sakura said, pointing to the ultra-hyper Lee. Neji came, "Guys, the show's about to start" he said, "ALRIGHT!!!" Lee shouted and fell off the treadmill, everyone stared at him.

Lee immediately got up and started laughing while running to where the show was taking place, Sakura glared at Ino.

At the show...

Mr.Ichi Ban said "Your first competition will be a scavenger hunt, you will be given a clue which will find the combination for the locks", Sasuke quietly took Sakura's cellphone and deleted the text message, "The 2 leaders will stay at the locks to open them when their team receives the combination" Mr.Ichi Ban sounded the horn just as Sasuke was about to put the cellphone back in Sakura's pocket.

Both teams ran in seperate directions, "NARUTO!!! I HAVE A PROBLEM HERE!!!" Sasuke shouted, pointing to Sakura's cellphone, in his hand, "I'll help you later!!" Naruto called, running off.

Neji looked at the first clue, (I forgot the rhymes so I'll just say simple sentences XD)"A cold drink that comes from a cow", Naruto shouted "MILK!!!", they all rushed to the fridge, the first number was 24.

With the girls...

Ino looked at the first clue "Where you put your head when you sleep", "A PILLOW!!!" Tenten screamed, all the girls rushed to Sakura's bed, looking behind the pillow, their first number was 56.

With the guys...

Neji read the second one, "An adorable creature", "Oh!! Ayame!!" Naruto shouted, "Who the heck's Ayame???" Chouji yelled, "The adorable girl that works at the ramen shop-","DUDE!!! FOCUS!!!" Chouji shouted, "The rabbit!!" Lee yelled, they all ran to the rabbit's cage outside, and taped onto the rabbit was a paper that said 73.

With the girls...

(Forgot the second one so I made up my own) Ino read the second one, "An annoying kid's favourite food", "Naruto's annoying" Tenten said, "Naruto-kun's favourite food is-" Hinata got cut off, "RAMEN!!!" all the other girls shouted in unison. They all ran to the fridge and on the bottom of the cup of ramen was the number 35.

With the guys...

Neji read the last one, "A blue seat that goes back and forth", "A swing???" Naruto suggested, "A SWING!!!" Lee shouted and they all started running to the swingset.

With the girls...

Tenten read the last one, "A red seat that goes back and forth", "Other than a swing..." Ino said, "A SWING!!!" Temari shouted and they all started running to the swing.

The guys and the girls both got to the swing at the same time, the boys finding 15 and the girls finding 91. "Chouji, you take the combination to Sasuke" Neji said, "Why should I go?? Lee's all full of Frazz!!" Chouji shouted, Neji gave the combination to Lee and he started running back to home base.

"There's no way we can outrun Frazz Boy" Ino said, "We'll text message the combination to Sakura!!" Tenten said, she typed down the combination and clicked "Send".

With Sakura and Sasuke...

Lee came to Sasuke with the combination and Sasuke unlocked the lock, taking out a cup of iced tea and giving it to Mr.Ichi Ban, "And the boys win!!!" he said, sounding the horn again. Sakura stared at them, why were the girls so late?

The 4 girls came out, "Did we win?" Ino asked, "How could we? You guys didn't give me the combination!" Sakura said, "We did! We text messaged it to you!" Ino said, "I'll text message you your phone number" Tenten said and typed down a text message on her cellphone.

'Uh oh' Sasuke thought, looking down at Sakura's cellphone in his pocket, then it started ringing. Everyone stared at Sasuke, "You cheated!!" Ino shouted, "He didn't cheat! It's called strategy!!" Lee said, "No he cheated, Mr.Ichi Ban said that we could use our cellphones to communicate during the show!" Ino said.

"I can't believe you would do this to me" Sakura said and walked away. "Sakura, wait!!" Sasuke shouted and ran after her.

Sakura went to the balcony in her room, "You were the last one I'd ever think that would cheat" she told Sasuke, "Sakura, I didn't cheat", "Then why'd you take my cellphone?", "I can't tell you", "Why not? Just tell me why you took it and I'll believe you", "I can't tell you, I just can't", "Just tell me and I'll believe that you didn't cheat!", Sasuke shook his head, no.

Sakura scoffed and walked away, leaving a heartbroken Sasuke.

Later...

"The next event will be the nerd-makeover!!!" Mr.Ichi Ban said, "Can I ask a question? What's a nerd-makeover?" Naruto asked, "It's when you give a nerd a makeover" Mr.Ichi Ban said, looking at Naruto like he was some dumb nut.

"The first nerd has a large collection of butterflies and rights poetry in his spare time" Mr.Ichi Ban said, Naruto choked back a laugh, "The second nerd is an expert in the Rubix cube and enjoys going on vacations with his mom", even Sasuke chuckled a bit.

"Your task is to make these nerds amazingly cool" Mr.Ichi Ban said and sounded the horn.

The guys grabbed the first nerd and the girls grabbed the second nerd. The guys and girls both sprayed their nerds with a water hose and pulled them into the chair. The guys took off their nerd's 10-inch thick glasses (OMG!!!XD) and replaced them with sunglasses while the girls did the same.

The guys started shaving their nerds eyebrows (Crazy, huh? I think in the show they did that, too XD) while the girls shaved nosehair (shudder). Both teams washed their nerd's hair and rinsed with, of course, the water hoses and combed it.

Finally, dressing them in fashionable clothes, both teams finished their nerd-makeover. "And the girls win!!" Mr.Ichi Ban said and sounded the horn. All the guys "aw"ed. "Aw man, we lost, I'm gonna run around in circles!!" Lee said and started running in circles, the Frazz wasn't wearing off anytime soon.(XD)

Later...

"The next game will be a tie-breaker in between the 2 team leaders!! The 2 team leaders will try to knock each other into the water with paddles and the teams can spray the opposing leader with water to distract them".

Sasuke stood on a small square in the middle of a pool, whereas Sakura stood on another (Their ability to walk on water is not allowed XD). Both in swimsuits and both holding paddles.

"And..GO!!!" Mr.Ichi Ban shouted and sounded the horn.

-

Haha, what's gonna happen??? If you've watched the show on Zoey 101 then I guess you already know...XD. Oh, and sasusaku0129 asked a good question "Is this fanfiction going to end like that episode?", well, no!XD Because when I was watching that episode of Zoey 101 I was so friggin' pissed at how it ended so I'm going to alter the ending.

No FAQ 'cause I feel like it (I think I should just stop doing FAQs, ya think?)

Owari,

Ku


	6. Forfeit?

Be My Valentine

Note to Sakura-Chan: You told me that I was stealing copyright 'cause I didn't write that this was from Zoey 101 in chapter 4, I actually DID write that it was from Zoey 101 in the afternote.

Chapter Six-Forfeit?

Mr.Ichi Ban sounded the horn and the fight was on. Sasuke and Sakura took turns trying to throw each other into the water while their teammates shot at each other with water guns (which weren't REALLY helping...XD).

5 minutes later...

Sasuke finally threw Sakura into the water, all her teammates were screaming, "Get up!!!" so she got back onto her square (Man, a "square"...how exciting...XD).

5 minutes later...

Sakura threw Sasuke into the water this time, whereas all the guys were now screaming "Get up!!!" so he got back onto his square.

So now the guys had a point and the girls had a point, the next one to fall into the water would lose.

10 minutes later...

Sasuke, desperate to win, finally threw SOMETHING into the water. It wasn't Sakura, though, it was HER PADDLE. All the girls gasped and the guys chuckled quietly to themselves. Sakura now had nothing to attack with, and Sasuke still had his paddle so he could just push her in and the guys would win.

Sasuke stared at Sakura for a long time, he could hear all the guys shouting "Push her in!!!". Sasuke shook his head and deliberately(purposely) fell back into the water. All the girls squealed and jumped into the water (In their OUTSIDE CLOTHES, how dumb is that?) hugging Sakura.

All the guys groaned and complained to Sasuke about how he could've thrown her into the water.

Later...

That evening, Mr.Ichi Ban had a party by the pool to congratulate the girls (although the guys were there, too), but during the party Sasuke kept finding himself glancing at Sakura.

The next day...

Sasuke sat by the hotel fountain, Sakura came over and put her cellphone by the fountain. "Can you tell me why you took my cellphone?" Sakura asked, "I was going to send a text message to Naruto but I accidently sent it to you" Sasuke said, "What was the message?", "I can't tell you", "Why? Was it something mean?", "...", "Orochimaru!?", "NO!!!", "Then what was it?", Sasuke sighed "You really want to know??", "I really want to know!", "Really want to know???", "I REALLY want to know!!!".

Sasuke sighed and looked at her, "The message was...'I-","YOU GUYS!!! THE SHOW'S STARTING!!!" their teammates ran in and grabbed them, dragging them into the hotel.

They ran into Naruto and Sasuke's room, the show they had just done was starting.

While they were watching, Sasuke glanced at Sakura, who was busy watching the TV. Sasuke decided that he would tell her what the text message had said, he quietly took out his cellphone and typed down, "The message was...I LOVE YOU", he hesitated over pressing the "Send" button.

He finally found the courage to click "Send" and the screen displayed "Message Sent". Sasuke sighed.

Outside...(By the fountain, teehee)

...Was Sakura's cellphone, set on vibrate. The vibration made the phone inched closer to the edge of the fountain, until finally...the phone fell into the fountain, water splashing into its circuits causing it to disfunction and eventually die out.

-

IT WON'T END LIKE THIS!!! Haha, just thought I'd tell you 'cause in Zoey 101 it DOES end like this but it ain't in MY fanfic!!!XD But the sad thing is that Sakura had now lost her phone forever and (sniff) the poor cellphone!!!;-;

Ja Ne!

Ku


End file.
